Novus
|homeworld=Doisac |birth=2587 |death=... |rank=*Minor *Major |species=Brute |gender=Male |height=280 CM |weapons=*Spiker *Nailer Rifle *Pinner Rifle |equipment=*Frag Grenades *Power Armour |vehicles=N/A |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |cyber= |types=*Drakos Pack (Battle of Kanna) *Brakus Pack (Battle of Vespera) |notable=*Battle of Kanna *Battle of Vespera |affiliation=Covenant Remnants }} "I am bred and built for war. Any who dare to oppose me will be crushed. That... is justice." Novus was a Brute born in 2587 on the planet of Doisac. He was raised roughly and was brought up to despise any other specie except from the Prophets. He wasn't very well educated and developed a high tollerance to pain, emotional and physical. This may have been due to his rough upbringing, which caused him to sometimes looase out of social relationships. However he was not concerned with relationships and his fueled hatred for other species lead him into joining the Covenant Remnants Military. He joined by an "underground" recruitment cell on Diosac and passed. He, along with many other Brutes, flew to a Remnant ship were further training and a life full of hell awaited him. Personality Novus has always been tought to be arogant and unappreciative of other species. He has been brought up to think that rascism and disregard of life is the way forward. This simple and lowly attitude has aided him well in fights and, later on in life, war. However socical relationships or love have been a major hole in Novus's mental and emotional wellbeing. Despite this he is very confident and even when showing nervousness or fear, he can control this and externally show confidence and assertiveness. He is mentally strong and can withstand and recover from emotional losses, which is mainly due to him loosing many friends and brethren in battle. Overall he is an archetypal Jiralhanae but with a huge rascist disregard of others. Strengths and Weaknesses As like most Brutes, he's very good at fighting and being overly-aggressive. He can think fast and in danger, he can react very well. Again he is a standard Brute but he does have one speciality. He is extremely tough. Not nescesseraly strong but very tough, as he can take a lot of pain and damage, without undergoing massive physical or mental truama. He has really good endurance too. He proved most of this during the Battle of Kanna. He carried on showing toughness and high stamina throughout his life. This made him one of the best long term fighters and due to the constant war and fighting, which he was put through, this trait became stronger. However his main weakness is his emotions. Maybe due to his lack of secure and controlled upbringing lead to this, but he has never been emotionally stable, which has caused many problems. He can gain some amount of control over this on the battlefield, as it is nescassary for the survival of him and his pack-mates. However when he is off-duty or not fighting, he relaxes his control and only the slightest of things can set him off into a rage or upset. This isn't good for first impressions or for any impressions at all. However he is little concerned about relationships because the wars, which he fourght in, would all but render friendship as yet another pain to endure. Early Life He was born in a rough urban area of Doisac City and his parents weren't liked by the surrounding neighbours. They showed no care for him but his dad brought him up to be strong and determined. He started school at the age of eight, which added more stress to his life. He didn't do well at school either and often missed days off on purpose. He made very few friends but the ones, which he did make, were rough too. His teachers worried about his home life but due to large growth in the Jiralhanae population, they had more pressing issues to address. As his home world was Doisac, he was brought up in the Jiralhanae Alliance and saw how his kind had "given in" to the Sangheili lead USR. He was told to despise this ruling and so he seeked to hurt anyone who believed in this. However this caused him to not have many realtionaships, and none at all with any women, because most Brutes had adapted to the new society and law of the JA. Despite this he still stood strong as he had one loyal friend called Amicus. He always stood tall with Novus, during rough times, and was brought up in a simular way to how he was too. They stuck by each others sides until they were both thirteen. After this they started to break apart as Amicus found love and a better life being on the "good side". This change in belief was down to his parents deaths, which unexpectedly occured while they were travelling on holiday to another planet. So Novus became weeker and dropped out of school altogether with no qualifications. He resorted to gang violence and illegal trade to block out the loss of his only friend. So as the years went by he got into more trouble and got deeper into the crime sprawling depths of his home city. His father also got involved with some other illegal business and, when Novus was seventeen, he weant missing. The police didn't bother to search for him and so another loss enraged Novus too much. His mum turned to drugs and was eventually sent to a rehabilitation centre were she spent most of her life recovering from the loss of her husband and son. Novus then found out about a Covenant Remnants' recruitment cell in a nearby suburb. So he left the city and traveled alone to the agreed meeting place. Here he came in touch with a few Brute Remnants and was tested for his loyalty and strength. After a couple of months of training and testing he was unofficially accepted into faction. They sent him, along with thirty other Brutes from other close by recruitment cells, on a small Remnant frigate. They travelled for two weeks in rough conditions onboard the frigate. Eventually they arrived at Azaria were official military training commenced. So after eighteen years of rough life and hell he finally had freedom. However this freedom only added to the ongoing hell. Despite this Novus was in the right place. He was ready for war. Military Life As soon as Novus arrived at Azaria he commenced training while he was signed into the military and designated a pack and barracks. He spent six months training hard to be in the military and had a rough time fitting in. At one point he was being insulted and pressured by another military trainee and he’d taken enough from him. So eventually he couldn’t take it and in front of his superior officers he punched the other Brute as hard as possible in the face, out of revenge. The other Brute suffered severe fractures to the face and was temporarily decommissioned from the Remnant military. Novus was punished for this but secretly his officers were pleased that he sorted out his issues in the way that the military wanted. Over the course of his training he was sent on small training operations but never experienced any battles. After one year of training he fully became eligible to fight in the Remnant military. However the Remnants had no plans to launch any kind of assault until another year, and so he went on some small pirate exercises but nothing large. He carried on stealing weapons and supplies from Jiralhanae Alliance ships and convoys. Then after a year the Remnants decided to launch a full scale attack on an unstable UNSC world called Kanna. This was the beginning of Novus’s real life. A life full of war and blood. Battle of Kanna Out of the 250 Remnant ships, which entered the system, he was one of the lucky ones to survive the battle in space. He was deployed straight to the surface of the planet in a Phantom Dropship, under the command of War Chieftain Drakos. On entry a few of the phantoms were shot down however Novus made it. They were supposed to attack the enemy and advance as far into the city as possible, taking out any enemies along the way. However, his sub-pack were being pushed back by unexpected counterforces. He managed to take a few kills but he, along with three other Brutes retreated to meat up with the other sub-pack, due to two Guass Warthogs. They ran down a small side ally but as soon as they appeared out, they were ambushed by another two Guass Warthogs. The remaining Brutes were killed by direct hits or high powered blasts from the warthog's high velocity cannon rounds. Others were torn apart by the passenger's rifles. Novus was shot three times and thrown back, by a nearby blast, and hit a wall of a small building, with overwhelming force. He was knocked out instantly. The Humans left thinking that all of the Brutes were dead, however Novus was barely alive. A few minutes later the other forces from the the Drakos pack arrived, where Novus was found but in a critical condition. Drakos took orders to retreat out of the city and to a nearby village and so the remaining 25 of them, with Novus, left the previous fight behind and headed for re-armment. At the camp Novus was given many drugs and lots of medical treatment but was ready to fight again within the hour. With new armour and weapons; all the 2,000 congregated Remnants and Pirates in the camp, were prepared to go back to war. The order had been given to make a heavy assault on the city gate. They went in with tanks and heavy duty support but did not realise that the Humans were prepared. It was a trap. The Humans raised out of trenches and fired their counter-heavy duty assault onto the Brutes. Thousands on both sides were killed within minutes and a blood-filled massacre emerged. Novus killed loads of marines but was ordered to retreat when heavy armour started to close in on their position. Novus was blasted back and dropped his Pinner Rifle but carried on with just a Spiker. He ran as fast as he could with his remaining pack, most of which died during the retreat. However he and his chieftain survived and were both picked up by a Prowler. They quickly sped away from the battle but just as a rescuing dropship touched down near them; a stray Human missile hit the Prowler. The driver was instantly obliterated and Novus and Drakos were thrown visciously off the side. Novus hit a rice paddy, slightly breaking his fall but Drakos was critically wounded. His armour and body was crippled but Novus went to him rarther than the dropship. Novus picked him up and they both hurried to the dropship. Novus was shot a few times but took all of the incomming fire for Drakos. They both made it to the dropship, which then flew away from the surface. Novus wasn't badly hurt but Drakos unfortunately died due to his extensive injuries. The dropship had orders to fly back to a retreating battle-cruiser, where all injured Remnants went to seek medical aid. This signified the end of Novus's first battle. A battle he would never forget. Battlefield Report Awards *'Recruit' - Passing the initiation tests for the Remnant recruitment cell, on Doisac. *'Minor' - Graduating from military training, on Azaria. *'Crimson Heart' - Taking many heavy injuries at the Battle of Kanna, and surviving. *'Killing Spree' - Getting 10 confirmed kills. *'Battle of Kanna' - Fighting in and surviving that conflict. *'Orange Fur x2' - Killing a Hunter single handedly, at the Battle of Vespera. *'Bronze Guard' - Saving his Chieftain's life at the Battle of Vespera. *'Killing Frenzy' - Getting 20 confirmed kills. *'Battle of Vespera' - Fighting in and surviving that conflict. Kills Trivia *Novus was made solely for the storyline of the Battle of Kanna RP. However it was later decided to expand his life for more RP's. *''Novus'' translates into Young in latin. "Young" was the main focus of Novus's persoanllity and so this was how his name came to be. *The picture of Novus was created using Halo 3's theatre system. It is actually a screenshot of a Brute Minor from the level Crows Nest. *In the Battle of Vespera, Baccus78 helped a lot with the development of Novus's character. *The Remnant battlefield medals were purely made for this character. However, they were later used for other characters too.